1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile phones. Specifically, the present invention relates to a spring-load extendible antenna for a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile phones has increased tremendously over the past few years. The structure and capabilities of mobile phones have also correspondingly changed with the increased use of the mobile phones. In addition, because of the popularity and convenience of mobile phones, one can observe many people communicating on their mobile phones while simultaneously engaging in different types of activities. Driving is one such activity. Frequently, the driver attempts to use the mobile phone while simultaneously driving. Recent studies suggest an increase in accidents attributed to increased mobile phone usage while driving.
In addition to driving, there are numerous other situations where a person is simultaneously using a mobile phone while performing other activities. Such activities may include outdoor activities (i.e., visiting a park, hiking, golfing), traveling, shopping or caring for a child, etc.
There have been developed many devices, which make the use of the mobile phone far more convenient. One such type of device uses hands-free features such as earphones with integrated microphones. This device frees up a person's hands when using the mobile phone. In addition, many mobile phones incorporate a voice-activated dialer to allow a person to audibly command the dialing of a phone number. Such devices are extremely helpful in allowing a mobile phone user to more conveniently use their phones.
However, there are many mobile phones, which require the extension of an antenna. With the limited range of base stations communicating with mobile phones in a wireless telecommunications network, the extension of an antenna is sometimes necessary for proper use of the mobile phone. Although there are many hands-free devices available to assist the mobile phone user, there is no device which manually allows a mobile phone user to fully extend antenna by depressing a button or switch. A device for attachment to a mobile phone is needed which allows the manual extension of the mobile phone's antenna.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of an apparatus or system such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,027 to Norman et al. (Norman), U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,754 to Kim (Kim), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,671 to Lee (Lee).
Norman discloses a portable phone having a housing with a slidable cover. An antenna is incorporated within the cover of the mobile phone. Upon sliding the cover out from its stowed position, the antenna is correspondingly extended. However, Norman suffers from the disadvantage of only being usable with a mobile phone with a slidable cover. Norman does not teach or suggest a manually extendable antenna, which is deployed from the casing of the mobile phone and is useable on any type of mobile phone housing.
Kim discloses a mechanism for extending and retracting an antenna in a mobile phone. A driving motor is engaged with a pulley system to raise and lower an antenna. Kim discloses a highly complex and costly system to drive a power antenna. Kim does not teach or suggest a manually deployed spring-activated antenna.
Lee discloses a power antenna for automatically extracting and retracting an antenna. A motor is used to generate a rotational force. A rotary member is installed in an antenna housing and is rotated by the motor. A coil spring is rotatably accommodated in the antenna house. Lee also discloses a complex motorized antenna raising system. Lee does not teach or suggest a spring-loaded extendible antenna which does not require a motor or complex gearing system.
Currently, there are no manual mechanisms to extend an antenna fully by merely depressing a release mechanism. To raise an antenna of a mobile phone, the user must perform two or more actions. The user must use two hands, one to hold the mobile phone and the other to manually raise the antenna. Obviously, if the user only has one hand to use, this action is unacceptable. Alternatively, the user can hold the mobile phone with one hand and pull the antenna out with the user's teeth. This way is also not desirable. An apparatus is needed which enables a user to manually extend an antenna without costly motors or gearing systems.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an easily extendable antenna for a mobile phone without costly items such as motors or gearing systems. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.